1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cleaning devices and, particularly, to a cleaner for cleaning a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
USB connectors have a recess for engagement with another USB connector. Contaminants may accumulate in the recess and degrade the performance of the USB connector. Because the recess is usually too small, manual cleaning can be inefficient.
What is needed therefore is a cleaner for cleaning USB connector addressing the limitations described.